Walfie
Walfie (W'''/illow and '''Alfie) is the romantic pairing of Willow Jenks and Alfie Lewis. Alfie remembered Willow from three years ago and told Jerome who she was. He disapproved of Jerome cheating on Mara with Willow and Jerome discovered Alfie had feelings for Willow which he denied until she hugged him. Willow seemed to know of Alfie's feelings for her, as she convinced him not to tell Jerome that she, Mara, and Joy knew he had cheated on them. After Willow and Jerome break up, Willow and Alfie begin flirting and ask each other out simultaneously. They begin a relationship. Alfie saves Willow from Robert when he can't turn her into a sinner, and Robert then threatens Willow which prompts Alfie to become a sinner. Alfie then insults Willow, breaks up with her, and hits on Mara and Joy. Willow cries over their break up but moves on and becomes involved in the mystery. After returning to normal, Willow says that the last thing she remembers was Alfie breaking up with her. Alfie begs her to forgive him, claiming he doesn't remember anything, which she eventually does when he gives her a hedgehog. Their relationship continues at a steady pace until graduation. Cassie flirts with him and tells him that his relationship with Willow is over which makes Alfie nervous and he asks Willow if she's bored with him. She confesses she needs extra credit if she wants to go to the same university as Alfie. He tries to find her a valedictorian medal which he tries to take back after seeing the symbol of Ra, but she begs him to give it to her, convincing Alfie. After Sweet gives her the extra credit, she kisses Alfie. When Alfie leaves graduation early, he grabs Willow and begs her not to leave. ''View the Walfie Gallery, Fanfictions and Society pages. Walfie Moments Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They both attend Amber's birthday party. *Both of them seem to love Amber (whether platonically or romantically). House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Alfie wants Jerome to break up with Willow. *Alfie denies having a crush on Willow when Jerome says he does. *When Willow is telling Alfie about her plans, he smiles and tells her it's a good idea. *Willow hugs Alfie. *Alfie tells Jerome that he doesn't have a crush on Willow but after she hugs him and wallks away, he says that he DOES have a crush on Willow. *Willow tells Jerome that Alfie thought it was a good idea. *When Jerome is coming up with an excuse to tell Mara, he says that Willow was asking him for advice for Alfie, because she has a crush on him, even though she really doesn't. *Mara says Alfie and Willow would be the perfect couple. *Mara tells Alfie that Willow has a crush on him, and Alfie is happy about it. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *In order to keep Alfie silent about what she and the others were planning, Willow walked forward and asked him to please not spill, while acting almost flirtatious. Flustered, Alfie agreed. *Alfie stares at Willow when she's at her locker, but when she looks in his direction, he looks away. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows * Alfie makes Willow breakfast. *She likes the breakfast and calls it a "breakfast of the champions." *She suggests peanut butter, and he calls her a breakfast angel. *Mara says they're perfect for each other. *KT says she thinks they're soulmates. *Alfie tries to ask Willow out. *She figures out what he's trying to ask her and suggests a date. *He suggests maybe going to an Italian restaurant in town, but Willow suggest burgers and going to see the horror film, which makes Alfie very happy. *KT says Alfie won't stop talking about their date. *He is happy when she comes up with another date idea. *Alfie is impressed by the watergun that Willow bought. *Alfie didn't mind when Willow splashed her with the water gun. *When Mara insults Jerome, Alfie pulls Willow closer and puts his arm around her in a protective way. *Willow tried not to laugh(smiled) when Alfie squirted Eddie with the water gun. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Both of them are very excited for their date. *Willow keeps getting distracted with Alfie during class, to Joy and Mara's annoyance . *Alfie returns from the date and says that it was 'so worth the cold'. *They had plans to camp in the living room the next night. *They make plans to play "Cards with Cookies." *Willow asks where he is always going with Sibuna and she sounds a little jealous and sad. *When asking Alfie about Sibuna, Willow sounded like she was feeling left out. *Alfie tells Willow that he really likes spending time with her and that it is so much more uncomplicated. *Alfie is very upset lying to Willow about only "hanging" with Sibuna. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Willow wanted Alfie to play the lead in the play. *Willow kept talking about how wonderful he was. *When he showed up for his audition she was smiling like crazy. *Willow seemed upset when Alfie wasn't chosen for the role. *Alfie was very worried when Willow was missing. *Alfie went to the gatehouse alone to save Willow. *Alfie got Robert away from Willow. *He convinced Fabian that Willow was very important to him. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Alfie says that Willow drew a pretty tree. *She touches Alfie's knee and he smiles at her. *They're sitting next to each other. *His arm is around Willow. *When Willow gets the part of Jo, they hug and Alfie picks her up bridal style. *Alfie squee's. House of Hog / House of Defeat *When Robert threatens to take Willow, Alfie gets very angry. *He tells them to leave his girlfriend alone. *Alfie only became a sinner because he was angry at Robert for threatening to take Willow *When Alfie becomes a sinner, he very rudely breaks up with her and flirts with Mara and Joy. *Willow starts crying and leaves with her hedgehogs, Victor and Trudy. *She continues to be sad throughout the episode because of the harsh breakup. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Willow wanted to warn the Anubis residents (especially Alfie) about Ammut. *Willow was said when Harriet said it was too late. * Willow is heartbroken that Alfie dumped her and Trudy (and Mara and Joy earlier) comforts her. *When everyone was back to normal, the last thing Willow remembers was her being dumped, Alfie was surprised since he doesn't remember that he broke up with Willow since he was a sinner. *Even though Alfie did not remember what happened her was very concerned and upset that he hurt Willow *At first, Willow does not want to forgive Alfie but he adopts a hedgehog for her. *Alfie gives her a box and Willow says Trudy would never let her keep another hedgehog but it's really just a certificate. *They hug. *They stand next to each other and hold hands at the fireworks party. *Alfie chased after her when she walked off after she told her a lousy excuse. *They stared at each other at the celebration. *They are hugging while they watch the fireworks. The Touchstone of RaThe Touchstone of Ra *They KISS, for the first time!!!! *Cassie flirts with him and tells him that his relationship with Willow is over which makes Alfie nervous and he asks Willow if she's bored with him. *She confesses she needs extra credit if she wants to go to the same university as Alfie. Possibly means that she never wants to stop seeing Alfie. *He said "Awwww, Babe." to Willow about the medal *He tries to find her a valedictorian medal which he tries to take back after seeing the symbol of Ra, but she begs him to give it to her, convincing Alfie. *After Sweet gives her the extra credit, she kisses Alfie. *The kiss in this episode was not in the script. (Confirmed by Alex). *When Alfie leaves graduation early, he grabs Willow and begs her not to leave ((because of Sophia). *They go to prom together. *They walk out of the door all dressed up and excited. *They dance together. *She smiles while they were dancing. Trivia *They only kissed once on the series. *They became a couple very suddenly. *They will still be a couple in college. *Both Louisa and Alex ship Walfie. *It was seen in the promo that they went to the prom together since they're an item. *Since Willow can't have a hedgehog in the house, Alfie adopts one for her. *KT and Mara think that they're soulmates, because of how they like to mix everything up while they eat. *Everyone in Anubis House (e.g Mara and KT at breakfast and Jerome and Patricia on their fake lunch "date") think that Willow and Alfie were perfect for each other. *Before they were together, Alfie realized that he's crushing on Willow. *They both love water fights, burgers, and horror movies. *At first Jerome thought that Willow's dating Alfie just to make him jealous, but it was confirmed that Willow liked Alfie since the beginning. * Alfie is shown to be very protective of Willow because he was turned into the sinner of anger, due to him becoming angry when evil Frobisher said that he will hurt Willow. Also, in the Season 3 movie, he told Willow to stay at the graduation ceremony because of Sophia. *Their first kiss was in The Touchstone of Ra. *Alex confirmed on Twitter that the Touchstone of Ra Walfie kiss wasn't even in the script. https://mobile.twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/346031831424069632 *They both are going to the same college. *They shared one kiss, which wasn't even in the script, confirmed by Alex. Relationships Relationship #1 (3.25 - 3.38) *Start Up: House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Break Up: House of Hog / House of Defeat Reason For Break Up: When Alfie became a sinner, he broke up with Willow and insulted her, leaving Willow completely heartbroken. Relationship #2 (3.40 - present) *Start Up: House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Break Up: N/A References Category:Major Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis